Nanny Mc'Steve
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: Steve Rogers alone is the caretaker of 9 kids! The Avengers, Loki, Nick, Coulson, and Bucky! It's not always easy, but it's sure as hell entertaining.
1. Day beginnings

It was hard taking care of nine kids, hell, it was hard enough taking care  
of one. Regardless, Steve Rogers had taken kids in off the street,  
wandering around in the country where he lived, and two even showed up on  
his doorstep. He had a good job so he could afford to keep them all, but it  
was still very, very difficult.

"Alright kids!" Steve said loudly, flipping the light switch on. "Time to  
wake up!" No one even groaned in response. "I'm awake Steve!" Said a young  
boy at the age of four, jumping out of his bed by the door and hugging  
Steve's leg. "Good morning Coulson," He chimed, reaching down to ruffle his  
hair. "Go downstairs and help yourself to breakfast, I made pancakes.~"  
Steve made sure to say that last part loudly. As Coulson ran downstairs, a  
8 year old blond by the name of Thor sat up in his bed and threw a pillow  
at his younger brother across from him. "Loki wake up! Steve father  
has made pancakes!" Loki sighed and slowly got out of bed only to be  
tackled and dragged downstairs by his brother. "I want pancakes!  
Pancakes!" Bruce called excitedly from his crib, reaching for Steve  
who came and lifted him up. "Tony! Get up and get Bruce, maybe if  
you're lucky there will still be some breakfast left when you get  
downstairs." 5 and a half year old Tony jumped out of bed and took the  
giggling baby from Steve. "No need to fear, Tony is here!" And he ran  
downstairs. "Доброе утро папа." A red haired girl said hugging Steve.  
"Good morning, Natasha. English please, if you don't mind. "Alright  
papa. I'll teach you Russian later." And she skipped downstairs.  
"Mornin pop!" Clint said jumping out of his bed and running after  
Natasha. Nick got up and quickly made his bed before speed walking  
downstairs after the others. There was one left now, Bucky. Steve went  
to the farthest corner of the room and sat by Bucky's bedside.  
"Morning champ. Do you want to go have breakfast with the others?" The  
8 year old curled into a ball under the covers, "No because they're  
loud and I don't know them.." Steve sighed, "Would you like me to  
bring you breakfast?" Bucky poked his head out from under the covers  
and nodded slowly. "Alright kiddo. I'll be right back." Steve kissed  
Bucky's forehead and went downstairs, all of the kids were talking  
loudly and shoveling food into their mouths. "Tony, feet off the  
table, Clint stop playing with your food, Thor and Loki stop arguing,  
and someone please feed Bruce and get him off the table." In the time  
it took Steve to direct the noisy children, he had gotten Bucky's  
plate ready and went back upstairs. When he got to the attic, Bucky  
had sat up in bed and was looking out the window. "Here you go, champ.  
Breakfast." Steve held out the plate and the nervous kid got up and  
grabbed it. "I'll be outside if you need me." Bucky nodded and Steve went  
outside, another day had begun.


	2. Butterfly

Steve was pulling weeds from the garden humming to himself when all the kids came running outside, laughing and talking loudly. "All of you better have cleared your plates!" "We did!" Steve chuckled and looked back at the doorway where Bucky sat on the steps. Steve gestured for him to come over, but he instead went to the meadow. Steve sighed, he really tried to impress that kid.

Bucky was sitting by himself in the meadow by Steve's house, looking at all the other kids play tag or something. He turned away and looked down at all the flowers, when a butterfly landed on his knee. He smiled and used his normal arm to gently lift it up. The orange butterfly crawled on his hand before fluttering up and landing on Bucky's nose. The 8 year old giggled and with his metal hand, grabbed the beautiful insect. He cupped his hands over it and brought his hands to his lap to look at it. When he took his regular hand away, he saw that he had accidentally broken one of its wings. "I-I'm sorry!" He tried to take the broken part of the wing and fix it, but the butterfly stopped moving. "No!" A few tears rolled down the side of his face as he gently set it down on a flower. Nearby, Loki had stopped playing tag with the others to look at Bucky in the distance. "I'll be right back Thor!" And he walked up behind Bucky. "Why are you sad?" Bucky simply pointed to the dead butterfly. "Oh." Loki sat next to him. "Why are you talking to me..? I don't know you and you don't know me." The raven haired kid shrugged, "Because when Thor and I came here, I didn't talk to anyone either." Bucky looked at him, "What changed that?" "Well, Steve is like our dad and Natasha came and talked to me." Bucky was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Loki was saying, "But Steve isn't your real dad. Why do you call him dad?" Loki lied down on his back, looking at the sky. "We know he's not our real dad, but he takes care of us and we love him. And he loves us too. So it doesn't matter if he's not our real dad, family is caring unconditionally about someone." "I think I understand.." The two talked for a while, and became the best of friends. They were about to play hide and seek together when Steve called everyone, "Alright kids, it's about to rain! Come inside!" Loki got up and helped Bucky up. "Lets go." "Loki wait!" Loki stopped walking. "Yeah?" Bucky hugged him, "Thanks for being nice to me." The two ran inside and upstairs to their room where they pretended to rule the world.


	3. Rain

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;"The rain had really started to come down, thunder shook the ground and lightning lit up the sky. It was so nice out earlier too./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;""Alright kids settle down!" All of Steve's children were bouncing off the walls. Clint and Natasha were using nerf guns to shoot foam bullets at each other. This gave Steve an idea. He went upstairs where Bucky and Loki were playing a game of monopoly. He grabbed a few extra nerf guns from their toy chest and gave Bucky a tip, which helped him get two extra properties. Silently coming downstairs, Steve got the toy gun ready. Steve waited a moment before jumping out and pulling the trigger, accidentally hitting Nick, who turned around, "What the heck dad?!" Steve laughed and aimed at Clint, who was laughing too hard to notice. He fired and Clint squeaked, falling back into Natasha. Natasha pushed him off and shot Clint a few times. Clint laughed and got up, firing at Steve. This went on for a few minutes before Steve realized that it was dinner time. "Oh shoot! Help me clean up everyone!" They all cleaned up except for Bruce, who was being a bit fussy and fidgety. After everything was all cleaned up, the kids set the table and Steve made spaghetti and meatballs. "Bucky, Loki, dinner time!" The two boys ran down the stairs and sat down." Steve got each of their plates ready and fed Bruce, who was still acting a bit strange. He looked out the window, lighting lit up the sky in the distance and a loud clap of thunder followed. After all the kids finished eating, Steve sent them to their room to get their pajamas on and came up a few minutes later. "Dad," Nick said holding up Bruce, "Bruce won't stop squirming and he's upset about something." Steve took Bruce and bounced him in his arms. "Thank you Nick." He looked at the rest of the kids, "Alright everyone in bed! We have to go shopping tomorrow!" With just a little bit of an argument, everyone crawled into their beds and Steve kissed them all goodnight. With Bruce in his arms, he sat down in the rocking chair in the corner closest to the door. "It's alright Bruce, everything is alright." Bruce grabbed Steve's fingers with his tiny hands and whined, letting out a small cry when a loud clap of thunder was heard. "So you're afraid of a bit of thunder..? Hah, Loki used to be scared of it too." Steve rocked back and forth slowly, singing softly to the baby. Bruce eventually calmed down and fell asleep in Steve's arms. Steve smiled and dozed off himself, another day done./p 


	4. Special appearance

The storm slowly subsided as dawn approached, covering each leaf on the countryside in little drops of morning dew. A light mist had rolled over, giving a beautiful glow to the sunrise. All was peaceful, until Tony woke up.

"Dad! Hey wake up dad!" Steve yawned and opened his eyes, he was slumped back in the rocking chair holding Bruce who was awake now. "Tony..You're up early." Tony grinned and grabbed Bruce, who was squirming in his arms. "Wake everyone up dad, I'll take care of Bruce and get him dressed." Steve got out of the chair and Tony ran downstairs to the bathroom with Bruce. Steve flipped on the light switch, "Up and Adam kids! We go into town today!" Nick got out of bed, "Come on guys! You heard dad, get up!" The kids all groaned and rolled out of bed, except for Coulson who was always ready somehow. Steve got out all the cereals the kids like which included lucky charms, frosted flakes, and fruit loops. Tony came back out of the bathroom with a giggling and happy Bruce. "Take this for a moment." Tony set him down on the table and ran upstairs to get dressed. Steve looked at a white box on the counter and remembered he got that for Natasha so she wouldn't have to wear hand me downs from her older brothers. "Natasha, Come downstairs please!" With the box in one arm he lifted Bruce off the table with the other. "Yes papa?" Natasha came downstairs and Steve held out the box, "These are for you." Natasha smiled and grabbed the box, opening it quickly. "Ah!~ Thank you!" Out of the box Natasha pulled a black tank top with red ruffles on the bottom and lace on the straps, a pair of light red shorts, and a pair of black sandals. "Спасибо папе!" Natasha hugged Steve tightly, "You're welcome my dear." He hugged her and she ran upstairs. All of the other kids came running downstairs, dressed. They grabbed the milk from the fridge and each got their cereal ready. Natasha was the last one to come downstairs, "Woah, Natasha," Clint set his spoon down and stared at her. "I didn't know you were a girl!" All of the kids giggled and Natasha punched his shoulder. Bucky scooted a bit closer to her and passed her a red flower, "I think you look nice.." Natasha smiled at him and put the flower in her hair. "Thank you." One everyone was done eating and they put their bowls in the sink, Steve did a quick headcount and they started walking to town. Once in town, the children walked close behind Steve, looking at all the stores and chatting happily. "Papa can I ride on your shoulders?" "Sure sweetheart." Steve handed Bruce to Tony and lifted Natasha on his shoulders. He took Bruce back and they kept walking. They stopped at a few stores and got everything they needed, then it was time to go home. "Well well well," a family voice said, "If it isn't Steve Rogers!" "Hank?" Steve turned around and was instantly hugged. "Steve! It's been so long!" Steve smiled and gave Bruce to Tony again to hug the girl. "Hey Janet! You look nice today." She stepped back and spun, her yellow sun dress twirled. Hank also hugged Steve, "I can see you have your hands full." "Yeah, but it's not hard taking care of them once you get used to it." Jan nudged Hank, "Tell him the news!" Hank smiled, "We're getting married!" Janet held up her hand and revealed a ring. "Congratulations guys! I'm happy for you!" Jan thought, "Hey, you should come to the wedding! The kids too! Oh it would be a delight! T'Challa and everyone else will be there too!" She went on, gushing about the wedding. "Alright alright, calm down Jan! I'll be there." She hugged Steve again. "Yay! Anyway, Hank and I have some shopping to do. Bye Steve, it was nice seeing you!" Steve waved goodbye and was flooded with questions by all his kids. He would have to go shopping again soon.


	5. Picnic

The sun was high and the birds sang as Steve and his nine adopted kids all walked to their home in the country. Steve went inside and started putting the groceries away while the kids played outside. Janet had slipped a wedding invitation in one of the bags so Steve wouldn't forget. All was well, for now.

"Daddy daddy!" Bruce waddled in, he could barely walk after all. "Daddy, Tony hurt!" Steve set down the pie he just pulled out of the bag and ran outside. Tony was sitting on the ground, his knees were scraped up and bloody and his hands had small cuts on them. Thor was sitting by his side, trying to calm him down. "Tony! What happened?" Tony tried to say what had happened, but unintelligible blubbering was all that came out. "We were playing chase again and he tripped on a rock. It was an accident!" Tony wiped a few tears away and Steve ran back inside. He came back with a few bandaids that were Tony's favorite colors, red and gold. Steve kneeled down beside the crying boy and used a piece of cloth to wipe the blood away before carefully placing the bandaids on his knees. "Better?" He asked, wiping Tony's tears away. "Y-yeah.." Steve grabbed his scraped up hands and looked at them. "Lets go inside and get your hands all cleaned up." He helped Tony stand up and they went inside to the bathroom where he cleaned his hands and wrapped them in bandages. "There, all better!" Tony smiled and Steve gasped, "Tony, you lost a tooth!" "Wow, really?" The five and a half year old looked in the mirror, sure enough he was missing one of his front teeth. "Cool! Thor, help me find my tooth!" He ran back outside and started searching. Steve chuckled and went back to unloading groceries. Once he was done, he grabbed the pie and 10 paper plates, plastic forks, and one knife. He hid the pie behind his back and went outside. "Whatcha got, pop?" Clint asked, going over to Steve. "Oh I don't know. Just thought we could go for a picnic!" And he held out the cherry pie. Suddenly all the kids surrounded him and in no time, they went to the meadow for the picnic. Steve gave each of them a piece and helped Bruce with his. Bruce finished his piece and had cherry pie all over his face. Steve pulled a napkin from his back pocket and wiped his face with it. Bucky came and sat next to him. "Hey Steve?" "Yes Bucky?" Bucky looked at the ground, "Would it be ok if I call you dad..?" Steve beamed, "Of course!" Bucky smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, Dad."  
A little bit later after they all got finished with the picnic and had dinner, all the kids were upstairs in their pajamas. But they weren't tired. "Everyone in bed!" "But Steve father," Thor said jumping on his bed, "We're not tired!" "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. Steve sighed, "Well it's bedtime, and you all will be tired tomorrow if you don't go to bed." Coulson tugged his shirt, "Daddy? Maybe a story would help!" Steve thought, "Sure. Everyone, who wants to hear a bedtime story?" The kids cheered and crowded around Steve, who had sat in the rocking chair. Coulson crawled into his lap and Nick handed him Bruce. The rest of the kids sat around him in a circle. Steve cleared his throat, "One upon a time a very long time ago, lived a handsome king. The king had eight dashing sons and one beautiful daughter." Steve told the story and the kids had fallen asleep on the floor. One by one, Steve tucked each of them in. He remembered that Tony had lost his tooth, so he slipped a dollar under his pillow. He turned out the lights and smiled, he hated to brag, but he was an awesome dad. And Tony never did find his missing tooth.


End file.
